Incredbles full
Incredbles, The (2019) Movie Script - Is this on? - That's fine. I can break through walls, I just can't... - That's fine. - I can't get this on. Mr. Incredble... Do you have a secret identity? Every superhero has a secret identity. I know a single one who doesn't. Who wants the pressure of being super all the time? Of course I have a secret identity. Can you see me in this at the supermarket? Come on. Who'd want to go shopping as Elastigirl, know what I mean? Superladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret identity. Think it'll strengthen the relationship or something. I said, "Girl, I don't want to know about your mild-mannered alter ego." I mean, you tell me you're a super-mega-ultra-lightning-babe, that's all right with me. I'm good. I'm good. No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get saved again. Sometimes I just want it to stay in jeopardy, you know? For a little bit. I feel like the maid. "I just cleaned up this mess. Can we keep it clean for ten minutes?" I could get to that point. - "Please?" - We're not finished. Sometimes I think I'd just like the simple life, you know? Relax a little and raise a family. Settle down? Are you kidding? I'm at the top of my game! I'm up there with the big dogs! Girls, come on. Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don't think so. I don't think so. We interrupt for a bulletin. A high-speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway, traveling northbound on San Pablo Ave. Yeah, I've got time. Mr. Incredible. - What is it, ma'am? - My cat, Squeaker, won't come down. Certainly. I suggest you stand clear. There could be trouble. No, he's quite gay. Let go now. Thank you, Mr. Incredible. You've done it again. - You're the best. - No, I'm just here to help. All units. We have a tour bus robbery... Tour bus robbery. I've still got time. Officers. Ma'am. Squeaker. - Cool! Ready for take-off! - What the...? - Who are you supposed to be? - I'm Baby Syndrome. What? No. You're that kid from the fan club. Brothy. Mom. Buddy! Buddy! My name is Baby Syndrome. I've been nice, I've stood for photos, signed every scrap of paper you pushed at me... No, don't worry about training me. I know your moves, crime fighting style, favorite catch phrases, everything! I'm your number one fan! Hey! Hey, wait! You know... ...you can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse, but maybe that's not what you had in mind. Hey, look... Elastigirl. Mr. Incredible. - It's all right. I've got him. - Sure, you've got him. - I just took him out for you. - Sure, you did. - His attention was on me. - A fact I exploited to do my job. - My job, you mean. - A simple thank you will suffice. Thanks, but I don't need any help. Whatever happened to "ladies first"? Well, whatever happened to equal treatment? Look, the lady got me first. - Well, we could share, you know. - I work alone. Well, I think you need to be more... ...flexible. Are you doing anything later? I have a previous engagement. Now, you just stay here. They usually pick up the garbage in an hour. - Hey, Incredible! - Hey, Frozone! - Shouldn't you be getting ready? - I still got time. He's gonna jump! I think you broke something. With counseling, I think you'll come to forgive me. Wait a minute. Bomb Voyage. And Baby Syndrome! Baby Syndrome? Aren't you curious about how I get around so fast? I have rocket boots. - Go home, Buddy. Now. - What? Can we talk? You always say be true to yourself, but you never say which part to be true to. Well, I've finally figured out who I am. I am your ward... Baby Syndrome! And now, you have officially carried it too far, Buddy. This is because I don't have powers, isn't it? Not every superhero has powers, you know. You can be super without them. I invented these. I can fly. Can you fly? Fly home, Buddy. I work alone. Just give me one chance! I'll show you. I'll go get the police. - Buddy, don't! - It'll only take a second, really. No, stop! There's a bomb! Let go, you're wrecking my flight pattern. - I can do this if you let go! - Will you just...? - I'm trying to help! Stop! - Let go of my cape! Take this one home. And make sure his mom knows what he's been doing. I can help you. You're making a mist... The injured jumper. You sent paramedics? They picked him up. The blast in that building was caused by Bomb Voyage who I caught robbing the vault. We might nab him if we set up a perimeter. - He got away? - Well, yeah. - Skippy here made sure of that. - Baby Syndrome. You're not affiliated with me! Holy smokes, I'm late. Listen, I've gotta be somewhere. - What about Bomb Voyage? - Any other night, I'd go after him, but I really gotta go. Don't worry. We'll get him! Eventually! - Is the night still young? - You're very late. - How do I look? Good? - The mask. You still got the mask. Showtime. Robert Parr, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? You're late. When you asked if I was doing anything later, I didn't realize you'd forgotten. I thought it was playful banter. - It was. - Cutting it close, don't you think? You need to be more... flexible. I love you, but if we're gonna make this work, you've gotta be more than Mr. Incredible. You know that. Don't you? ...so long as you both shall live? - I do. I pronounce this couple husband and wife. As long as we both shall live. No matter what happens. Hey, come on. We're superheroes. What could happen? In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved. The plaintiff, Oliver Sansweet, who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Mr. Incredible, has filed suit against the famed superhero in Superior Court. Mr. Sansweet didn't ask to be saved. He didn't want to be saved. The injury received from Mr. Incredible's "actions", - Causes him daily pain. - I saved your life! You didn't save my life! You ruined my death. My client has no comment. Another suit was filed by victims of the el train accident. Incredible's court losses cost the government millions. And opened the flood gates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over. It is time for their secret identity to become their only identity. Time for them to join us, or go away. Under public pressure, and the financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the superhero relocation program. The supers were granted amnesty from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never again resume hero work. Where are they now? They are living among us. Average citizens, average heroes. Quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world a better place. Denied? You're denying my claim? I don't understand. I have full coverage. I'm sorry, Mrs. Hogenson, but our liability is spelled out in paragraph 17. - It states clearly... - I can't pay for this. Excuse me. Claims, Bob Parr. I'm calling to celebrate a momentous occasion. We're now officially moved in. Yeah, well, that's great, honey. The last three years don't count because... Because I finally unpacked the last box. Now, it's official. Ha, ha, ha. - Why do we have so much junk? - Listen, I've got a client. Say no more. Go save the world one policy at a time, honey. Oh! I gotta go pick up the kids. See you tonight. Bye, honey. Excuse me. Where were we? I'm on a fixed income, and if you can't help me, I don't know what I'll do. All right, listen closely. I'd like to help you, but I can't. I'd like to tell you to take a copy of your policy to Norma Wilcox on... Norma Wilcox. W-l-L-C-O-X. On the third floor. But I can't. I also do not advise you to fill out and file a WS2475 form with our legal department on the second floor. I wouldn't expect someone to get back to you quickly to resolve the matter. I'd like to help, but there's nothing I can do. - Oh, thank you, young man. - Sorry. I know you're upset! Pretend to be upset. Parr! You authorized payment on the Walker policy! Someone broke into their house, Mr. Huph. - Their policy covers... - I don't wanna know about it. Don't tell me about it. Tell me how you're keeping Insuricare in the black. Tell me how that's possible, with you writing checks to every Harry Hardluck and Sally Sobstory that gives you a phone call. Morning break is over. Morning break is over. I appreciate you coming down here, Mrs. Parr. What's this about? Has Dash done something wrong? He's a disruptive influence and he openly mocks me in front of the class. - He says. - Look, I know it's you! - He puts thumbtacks on my thumb. - You saw him do this? Well... not really. No. Actually, not. Oh, then how do you know it was him? I hid a camera. Yeah, and this time, I've got him. See? You see? You don't see it? He moves! Right there! Wait, wait! Right there! Right as I'm sitting down! I don't know how he does it, but there's no tack before he moves and after he moves, there's a tack. Coincidence? I think ＮＯＴ! - Bernie... - Don't "Bernie" me. This little rat is guilty! You and your son can go now, Mrs. Parr. I'm sorry for the trouble. You're letting him go again? He's guilty! You can see it on his smug little face. Guilty, I say, guilty! Dash, this is the third time this year you've been sent to the office. We need to find a better outlet. A more... constructive outlet. Maybe I could, if you'd let me go out for sports. Honey, you know why we can't do that. I promise I'll slow up. I'll only be the best by a tiny bit. Dashiell Robert Parr, you are an incredibly competitive boy. And a bit of a showoff. The last thing you need is temptation. You always say, "Do your best." But you don't really mean it. Why can't I do the best that I can do? Right now, honey, the world just wants us to fit in, and to fit in, we just gotta be like everybody else. Dad always said our powers were something to be ashamed of. - Our powers made us special. - Everyone's special, Dash. Which is another way of saying no one is. Rydinger, where you headed? - Hi, Tony. - Hey. - Hey, Tony, can I carry your books? - That's kind of funny. Hey, Tony, do you play football? Tony, I thought we were gonna go swimming. He looked at me. Come on, Violet! Darn kids. Sitting on the driveway... Oh, great. Mom. - You're making weird faces again. - No, I'm not. You make weird faces, honey. - Do you have to read at the table? - Uh-huh. Yeah. Smaller bites, Dash. Yikes! Bob, could you help the carnivore cut his meat. Dash, you have something you wanna tell your father about school? - Well, we dissected a desk. - Dash got sent to the office again. - Good. Good. - No, Bob, that's bad. - What? - Dash got sent to the office again. - Good. Good. - Nothing. He put a tack on the teacher's chair... during class. Nobody saw me. Good. Good. You could barely see it on the tape. They caught you on tape and you still got away with it? Whoa! You must have been booking. How fast were you going? We are not encouraging this. I'm not, I'm just asking how fast... Honey! Great. First the car, now I gotta pay to fix the table... What happened to the car? Here. I'm getting a new plate. So, how about you, Vi? How was school? - Nothing to report. - You've hardly touched your food. - I'm not hungry for meatloaf. - Well, it is leftover night. We have steak, pasta... What are you hungry for? - Tony Rydinger. - Shut up. - Well, you are. - I said, shut up, you little insect. - Well, she is. - Do not shout at the table. - Honey! - Kids! Listen to your mother. She'd eat if we were having Tony loaf. That's it! Stop it! - You're gonna be toast! - Stop running in the house. Sit down! - Hey, no force fields! - You started it. You sit down! You sit down! Violet! "Simon J. Paladino, longtime advocate of superhero rights, is missing"? - Gazerbeam. - Bob! It's time to engage. Do something! Don't just stand there! - I need you to intervene! - You want me to intervene? Okay. I'm intervening! Violet, let go of your brother. Hello? Get the door. - Hey, Lucius! - Hey, Speedo. Helen, Vi, Jack-Jack. - Ice of you to drop by. - Ha! Never heard that one before. - Lucius! - Whoa! - Ha, ha. - Oh! - I like it when it shatters. - I'll be back later. - Where are you two going? - It's Wednesday. Bowling night. Say hello to Honey for me, Lucius. Will do. Good night, Helen. Good night, kids. Don't think you've avoided talking about the principal's office. Your father and I are still gonna discuss it. I'm not the only kid who's been sent to the office. Other kids don't have superpowers. - Now, it's perfectly normal... - What do you know about normal? What does anyone in this family know about normal? - Now, wait a minute, young lady. - We act normal. I wanna be normal. The only normal one is Jack-Jack, and he's not even toilet trained. Lucky. I meant about being normal. So now I'm in deep trouble. I mean, one more jolt of this death ray and I'm an epitaph. Somehow I managed to find cover. What does Baron Von Ruthless do? - He starts monologuing. - He starts monologuing. He starts this prepared speech about how feeble I am compared to him. How inevitable my defeat is, the world will soon be his. Yada, yada, yada. - Yammering. - Yammering. I mean, the guy has me on a platter, and he won't shut up. - Municiberg, we have a 23-56... - 23-56, what is that? - Robbery? - This is just sad. - Want to catch a robber? - No. Tell you the truth, I'd rather go bowling. Look, what if we actually did what our wives think we're doing? Just to shake things up. He's not alone. The fat guy's still with him. They're just talking. - What are we doing here? - Protecting people. - Nobody asked us. - You need an invitation? I'd like one, yes. We keep sneaking out to do this, and... - You remember Gazerbeam? - There was something in the paper. - He had trouble with civilian life. - When did you see him? I don't see anyone from the old days. Just you. - And we're pushing our luck as it is. - Come on. It was fun the first time, but if we keep doing this... - We have a report on a fire... - A fire. We're close! - Yeah, baby! - We're gonna get caught. Fire! Yeah! - Is that everybody? - Yeah. - It better be. - Can't you put this out? I can't lay down a layer thick enough! It's evaporating too fast! - What's that mean? - It means it's hot. - I'm dehydrated, Bob. - You're out of ice? You can't run out. You can use water in the air. There is no water in this air! What's your excuse, run out of muscle? I can't smash walls. The building's getting weaker. - It's gonna come down on top of us. - I wanted to go bowling! All right! Stay right on my tail! This is gonna get hot! Yeah. Uh-oh. Oh, good. That ain't right. - We look like incompetent bad guys! - You can get water out of the air. Freeze! Freeze! - I'm thirsty. - I said freeze! I'm just getting a drink. - You've had your drink. Now... - I know. I know. Freeze. Police officers! That was way too close. We are not doing that again. Verify you want to switch targets? Over. Trust me. This is the one he's been looking for. - I thought you'd be back by 11. - I said I'd be back later. I assumed you'd be back later. If you came back at all... ...you'd be "back later". - Well, I'm back, okay? Is this rubble? It was just a little workout. Just to stay loose. You know how I feel about that. Darn you! We can't blow cover again. - The building was coming down anyway. - What? You knocked down a building? It was on fire. Structurally unsound. It was coming down. Have you been listening to the police scanner again? I performed a public service. You act like that's a bad thing. It is a bad thing, Bob! Uprooting our family again, so you can relive the glory days is a bad thing. It's better than acting like they didn't happen! Yes! They happened! But this, our family, is what's happening now, Bob. And you are missing this! I can't believe you don't want to go to your own son's graduation. It's not a graduation. He's moving from fourth to fifth grade. - It's a ceremony! - It's psychotic! They keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity but if someone is exceptional... This is not about you, Bob. It's about Dash. You want to do something for Dash? Let him actually compete. - Let him go out for sports! - I will not be made the enemy! - You know why we can't do that. - Because he'd be great. This is not about you! All right, Dash. I know you're listening. Come on out. Vi? You, too, young lady. Come on. Come on out. It's okay, kids. We're just having a discussion. Pretty loud discussion. But that's okay. What's important is that Mommy and I are a team. - We're united, uh, against forces of... - Pigheadedness? - I was gonna say evil. - We're sorry we woke you. Everything's okay. Go back to bed. It's late. - Good night, Mom. Night, Dad. - Good night. In fact, we should all be in bed. Request claim on claim numbers 158183... Request claim on claim numbers 158183... Haven't you got him yet? Where is he? Mr. Huph would like to talk to you in his office. - Now? - Now. Sit down, Bob. I'm not happy, Bob. Not happy. - Ask me why. - Okay. Why? Why what? Be specific, Bob. Why are you unhappy? Your customers make me unhappy. What, you've gotten complaints? Complaints I can handle. What I can't handle is your customers' inexplicable knowledge of Insuricare's inner workings! They're experts. Experts, Bob! Dodging every loophole, exploitng every obstacle! They're penetrating the bureaucracy! - Did I do something illegal? - No. - We shouldn't help our customers? - The law requires that I answer no. - We're supposed to help people. - Help our people! Starting with our stockholders. Who's helping them out, huh? You know, Bob, a company... Is like an enormous clock. ...is like an enormous... Yes. Precisely. It only works if all the little cogs mesh together. Now, a clock needs to be cleaned, badly lubricated and wound tight. The best clocks have jewel movements, cogs that fit, that cooperate by design. I'm being metaphorical, Bob. Know what I mean by cooperative cogs? Bob? Bob? Bob? Look at me when I'm talking to you, Parr. - That man out there, he needs help. - Don't change the subject. - We're discussing your attitude. - He is getting mugged! - Well, let's hope we don't cover him. - I'll be right back. Stop right now or you're fired! Close the door. Get over here, now. I'm not happy, Bob. Not happy. - He got away. - Good thing, too. You were this close to losing your... Uh-oh. Please report to operating room 722 immediately. - How is he? - He'll die. - I'm fired, aren't I? - You think? - What can I say, Rick? - Nothing you haven't said before. - Someone was in trouble. - Always. - I had to do something. - Every time you say that, it's a month and a half of trouble for me. Hundreds of thousands of taxpayer's dollars. - I know. - We pay to keep the company quiet. We pay damages, erase memories, relocate your family. Every time it gets harder. Money, money, money. We can't keep doing this. We appreciate what you did in the old days, but those days are over. From now on, you're on your own. Listen, Bob. Maybe I could relocate you, you know, for old times' sake. I can't do that to my family. Everyone just got settled. I'll make it work. Thanks. Take care of yourself. What are you waiting for? I don't know. Something totally wicked, I guess. Me, too, kid. Huh? "Hold still"? Match: Mr. Incredible. Room is secure. Commence message. Hello, Mr. Incredible. Yes, we know who you are. Rest assured, your secret is safe with us. My name is Mirage. We have something in common. According to the government, neither of us exist. Please pay attention, as this message is classified and will not be repeated. I represent a top secret division of the government, designing and testing experimental technology, and we have need of your unique abilities. Something happened at our testing facility. - Honey! - Huh? What? - Dinner's ready. - Okay. ...it is contained within an isolated area, it threatens to cause incalculable damage to itself and our facilities, jeopardizing hundreds of millions of dollars... Is someone in there? - It's the TV, trying to watch. - Because of its sensitive nature... - Stop. It's time for dinner. - One minute! If you accept, your payment will be triple your current annual salary. Call the number on the card. Voice-matching will ensure security. The supers aren't gone, Mr. Incredble. You're still here. You can still do great things. Or... ...you can listen to police scanners. Your choice. You have 24 hours to respond. Think about it. This message will self-destruct. Uh-oh. You are one distracted guy. Am I? I don't mean to be. I know you miss being a hero and your job is frustrating. I just want you to know how much it means to me that you stay at it anyway. - Honey? About the job? - What? - Something's happened. - What? - The, uh... - What? The company is sending me to, uh, a conference. - A conference? - Out of town. I'm gonna be gone for a few days. They've never sent you to a conference before. This is good, isn't it? Yes. You see? They're finally recognizing your talents. - You're moving up. - Yes. - Honey! This is wonderful! - Yes, it is. Hello? This is Mr. Incredible. I'm in. The Omnidroid 9000 is a top secret prototype battle robot. Its artificial intelligence enables it to solve any problem it's confronted with. And, unfortunately... Let me guess. It got smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders. We lost control. Now it's loose in the jungle, threatening our facility. We've had to evacuate all personnel from the island for their own safety. How am I going in? The Omnidroid's defenses necessitate an air drop from 5000 feet. Its cloaking devices make it difficult to track. We're pretty sure it's on the southern half of the island. One more thing. Obviously it represents a significant investment. You want me to shut it down without destroying it. You are Mr. Incredible. I've got to warn you, it's a learning robot. Every moment you fight it increases its knowledge of how to beat you. Shut it down. Do it quickly. Don't destroy it. - And don't die. - Great. Thanks. Showtime. Huh? Hmm. Oh, my back! Surprising. We must bring him back. Sound the all clear, and invite him to dinner. Most important, keep things light. Praise him. Make him feel like we appreciate his abilities. Am I overdressed? Actually, you look rather dashing. - I take it our host is... - I'm sorry. He won't be dining with us. He hopes you'll understand. Of course. I do usually make it a point to know who I'm working for. He prefers a certain amount of anonymity. Surely, you of all people understand that. I was just wondering, of all the places to settle down, why live... With a volcano? He's attracted to power. So am I. - It's a weakness we share. - Seems a bit unstable. I prefer to think of it as misunderstood. Aren't we all? Volcanic soil is among the most fertile on Earth. Everything at the table was grown right here. - How does it compare? - Everything's delicious. - Jeez. - Hurry, honey. Or you'll be late for work. - Have a great day, honey. - Thanks. - Help customers, climb ladders... - Bring bacon. All that jazz. You have an appointment? I'm an old friend. I just wanted to... - All visitors are required... - Go check the electric fence. What is it? Who are you? What do you want? My God, you've gotten fat. Come in. Come, come. Yes, things are going quite well. Quite well. My God, no complaints. But, you know, it is not the same. Not the same at all. Weren't you in the news? Some show in Prayge... Prague? Milan, darling. Milan. Supermodels. Nothing super about them. Spoiled, stupid, little stick figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves. Feh! I used to design for gods. But perhaps you come with a challenge, eh? I was surprised to get your call. E, I just need a patch job. Hmm. This is megamesh. Outmoded, but very sturdy. And you've torn right through it! What have you been doing, Robert? Moonlighting hero work? Must have happened a long time ago. I see. This is a hobo suit, darling. You can't be seen in this. I won't allow it! - Fifteen years ago, maybe, but now? - What do you mean? You designed it. I never look back, darling. It distracts from the now. You need a new suit. That much is certain. A new suit? Where the heck am I gonna get a new suit? You can't! It's impossible! I'm far too busy. So ask me now, before I again become sane. Wait. You want to make me a suit? You push too hard, darling! But I accept. - It will be bold. Dramatic! - Yeah. - Heroic! - Yeah, something classic, like Dynaguy! Oh! He had a great look! Oh, the cape and the boots... No capes! - Isn't that my decision? - Do you remember Thunderhead? Tall, storm powers. Nice man. Good with kids. - Listen, E... - November 15th of '58. All was well, another day saved when his cape snagged on a missile fin. Thunderhead was not the brightest bulb... Stratogale! April 23rd, '57. Cape caught in a jet turbine. You can't generalize about these things. Meta-man. Express elevator. Dynaguy, snag on takeoff. Splashdown, sucked into a vortex. No capes! Now, go on. Your new suit will be finished before your next assignment. You know I'm retired from hero work. As am I, Robert. Yet, here we are. E, I only need a patch job. For sentimental reasons. Fine. I will also fix the hobo suit. - You're the best of the best, E. - Yes, I know, darling. I know. Don't answer it, honey, I got it! - Hello? - We have a new assignment for you. - How soon can you get here? - I'll leave tomorrow morning. - See you there. - Goodbye. Who was that, honey? The, uh, office? Another conference. Short notice, but you know... ...duty calls. - Bob? - Yeah, what's up, honey? - Ha... have a great trip. - Thanks, sweetie. - I'll call you when I get there. - I love you. - So much. - I love you too. This is your automated Captain. Would you care for more mimosa? - Don't mind if I do. Thanks. - You're welcome. Currently 78 degrees in Nomanisan. Perfect weather for flying. Please fasten your seat belt. We're beginning our descent. Hello, Mr. Incredible. Nice suit. Thanks. Nice to be back, Mirage. You'll be briefed on your assignment in the conference room at two. - D Wing, room A-113. - 2:00. Got it. See you there. Edna. - I'd like to speak to Edna, please. - This is Edna. - E? This is Helen. - Helen who? Helen Parr? You know... Elastigirl? Darling! It's been such a long time after all these years! So long! It's been a while. There's only one person Bob would trust to patch his supersuit. That's you. Yes, yes, yes. Marvelous, isn't it? Much better than those horrible pajamas he used to wear. They are finished. When are you coming to see? - I'm calling about... - Don't make me beg. - I won't do it, you know. - Beg, no, I'm calling about suit. Bob's suit! I'm calling about Bob's suit. You come in one hour, darling. I insist, okay? Okay. Goodbye. Hmm. It's bigger! It's badder! Ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for Mr. Incredible! It's finally ready. You know, I went through quite a few supers to get it worthy to fight you, but man, it wasn't good enough! After you trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. Sure it was difficult, but you are worth it. I mean, after all, I am your biggest fan. - Buddy? - My name is not Buddy! And it's not Baby Syndrome either! That ship has sailed. All I wanted was to help you. I only wanted to help! And what did you say to me? Fly home, Buddy. I work alone. It tore me apart. But I learned an important lesson. You can't count on anyone. Especially your heroes. I was wrong to treat you that way. I'm sorry. See? Now you respect me, because I'm a threat. That's the way it works. There's a lot of people, whole countries who want respect. And they will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons. Now I have a weapon only I can defeat. And when I unleash it, I'll get... You sly dog! You got me monologuing. I can't believe it. It's cool, huh? Zero-point energy. I save the best inventions for myself. Am I good enough now? Who's super now? I'm Syndrome! Your nemesis and... Oh, brilliant! All right, try this one on for size, big boy. Gaybeam. "Kronos?" Life reading negative. Mr. Incredible terminated. This project has completely confiscated my life, darling. Consumed me as only hero work can. My best work, I must admit. Simple, elegant, yet bold. You will die. - E, I just... - I did Robert's suit, and it turned out so beautiful, I had to continue. It's great to see you, but I have no idea what you're talking about. - I just... - Yes, words are useless. Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble. Too much of it, darling. Too much! That is why I show you my work. That is why you are here. Edna Mode. And guest. Come. Sit. - Cream and sugar? - Thanks. - I started with the baby. - Started? Shh! Darling! I cut it a little roomy for the free movement. The fabric is comfortable for sensitive skin, and can also withstand a temperature of over 9000 degrees. Completely bulletproof. And machine washable, darling. That's a new feature. What on earth do you think the baby will be doing? Well, I'm sure I don't know, darling. Luck favors the prepared. I didn't know the baby's powers, so I covered the basics. - Jack-Jack doesn't have any powers. - No? Well, he'll look fabulous anyway. Your boy's suit I designed to withstand enormous friction without heating up or wearing out. A useful feature. Your daughter's suit was tricky. I finally created a sturdy material that will disappear completely as she does. Your suit can stretch as far as you can, without injuring yourself, and still retain its shape. Virtually indestructible... ...yet it breathes like Egyptian cotton. As an extra feature, each suit contains a homing device, giving you the precise global location of the wearer at the touch of a button. Well, darling? What do you think? What do I think? Bob isn't retired! I'm retired! Our family is underground. You helped my husband resume secret hero work behind my back? Well, I assumed you knew, darling. Why would he keep secrets from you? He wouldn't. Didn't. Doesn't. Men at Robert's age are often unstable. Prone to weakness. - What are you saying? - Do you know where he is? - Of course. - Do you know where he is? - Hey, hey. We got a man down! - Come on, let's go. Are you okay? What happened? Break surveillance and engage. Continuing sweep... - Insuricare. - Oh, hello. This is Helen Parr. Bob Parr is my husband. I was wondering if you could give me the number of the hotel he's staying at? The number I have is no good. - Mr. Parr no longer works here. - What do you mean? He's on a business trip. A company retreat. My records say he was terminated almost two months ago. So, you don't know where he is. Would you like to find out? I am such an idiot. I let this happen, you know. The new sports car, the getting in shape, the blond hair, the lies. Yes, he attempts to relive the past. Now I'm losing him! What'll I do? What'll I do? What are you talking about? You are Elastigirl! My God! Pull yourself together. What will you do? Is this a question? Show him you remember that he is Mr. Incredible, and you will remind him who you are! Well, you know where he is. Go! Confront the problem! Fight! Win! And call me when you get back, darling. I enjoy our visits. There's lots of leftovers that you can reheat. Make sure Dash does his homework. And both of you, get to bed on time. I should be back tonight. Late. You can be in charge that long, can't you? Yeah. But why am I in charge again? Nothing. Just a little trouble with Daddy. You mean Dad's in trouble, or Dad is the trouble? I mean either he's in trouble, or he's going to be. What's that? Where'd you get that, Mom? You made a cool outfit? Hey, are those for us? We all get cool outfits? Dash! You come back here this moment! Hey, Snug. Thanks for getting back. I know this is short notice, but I was hoping that I could... - What are these? - Look, I'm The Dash! - The Dash likes. - Just a second. - Take that off before somebody sees. - You're packing one just like it. - Are you hiding something? - Please. I'm on the phone... - Dash! - This is yours. It's specially made. - What's going on? - You're not coming! I gotta pack! What makes you think it's special? I don't know. Why'd Mom try to hide it? Snug, I'm calling in a solid you owe me. - What do you need? - A jet. What do you got that's fast? Let me think. Island approach. India Golf niner-niner checking in. VFR on top. Over. Island tower, this is India Golf niner-niner Requesting vectors to the initial. Easy, Helen. Easy. Easy, girl. You're overreacting. Everything's fine. They're just all getting coffee. At the same time. Yeah. You sir, truly are "Mr. Incredible". I was right to idolize you. I always knew you were tough, but tricking the probe by hiding under the bones of another super? Oh, man! I'm still geeking out about it! And then you had to just go and ruin the ride. I mean, Mr. Incredible calling for help? "Help me, help me." Lame, lame, lame. - All right, who did you contact? - Contact? What are you talking about? I am referring to last night at 2307 hours while you were snooping around. You sent out a homing signal. I didn't know about the homing device. And now a government plane is requesting permission to land here. - Who did you contact? - I didn't send for a plane. Play the transmission. - India golf checking in. - Helen! So you do know these people. Well, then, I'll send them a little greeting. - Ow! - Violet! It's not my fault. Dash ran away, I knew I'd get blamed for it. That's not true! You said, "Something's up with Mom. We have to find out what. ...and it's not my fault! - Hundred percent all-yours idea! Wait a minute. You left Jack-Jack alone? - Of course we got a sitter. - We got someone, Mom. - We wouldn't do that. - Thanks a lot! All right, well, who'd you get? You don't have to worry about one thing. I've got baby-sitting wired. I've taken courses, learned CPR, - Excellent marks and certificates. - Kari. I brought Mozart to play while he sleeps because leading experts say Mozart makes babies smarter. Kari... The beauty is they don't have to listen 'cause they're asleep! I wish my parents played Mozart because half the time I don't know what anyone's talking about. Kari, I really don't feel comfortable with this. I'll pay you for your trouble, but I'd rather call a service. There's really no need, Mrs. Parr. I can totally handle anything this baby can dish out. Can't I, little baby? I can handle it. Who can handle it? India Golf niner-niner transmitting in the blind guard. Disengage. Repeat, disengage. Repeat, disengage. Friendlies... No! Call off the missiles. I'll do anything. Too late. Fifteen years too late. Friendlies two-zero miles south-southwest of your position. Angels 10. Track east. Disengage. Vi! Put a force field around the plane. You said not to use our powers. I know what I said. Listen to what I'm saying now! Disengage. Repeat, disengage! - Mom? - Violet! Mayday. India Golf niner-niner is buddy-spiked. Abort! There are children aboard. - There are children aboard! - No! - Put a field around us now! - I've never done one that big. Do it now! Abort, abort, abort! Abort, abort, abort! Brace yourselves! - Mom! - Everybody calm down. I'll tell you what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna panic, we're not... Look out! - Oh, my God! Who's idea was this? - What are we gonna do? We're dead! We're dead! - It blew up! - We survived but we're dead! Stop it! We are not gonna die! Both of you will get a grip. Or so help me I will ground you for a month! Understand? We have a confirmed hit. Target was destroyed. Ah, you'll get over it. I seem to recall you prefer to "work alone". Release me. Now! - Or what? - I'll crush her. That sounds a little dark for you. Well, go ahead. It'll be easy. Like breaking a toothpick. Show me. I knew you couldn't do it. Even when you have nothing to lose. You're weak. And I've outgrown you. Those were short-range missiles. Land-based. That way is our best bet. You want to go toward the people that tried to kill us? - If it means land, yes. - Do you expect us to swim there? I expect you to trust me. What a trooper. I'm so proud of you. Thanks, Mom. I think your father is in trouble. If you haven't noticed, we're not doing so hot either. I'm going to look for him. And that means you're in charge until I get back, Violet. - What? - You heard her. Put these on. Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it. And if anything goes wrong, use your powers. - But you said never to use... - I know what I said! Remember the bad guys on those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings? Well, these guys are not like those guys. They won't exercise restraint because you're children. They will kill you if they get the chance. Do not give them that chance. - Mom? - Vi, I'm counting on you. - There's... - I'm counting on you. Be strong. Dash, if anything goes wrong, I want you to run as fast as you can. - As fast as I can? - As fast as you can. Stay hidden. Keep each other safe. I'll be back by morning. Mom! Mom, what happened on the plane. I'm sorry. I wanted to help. When you asked me to... I'm sorry. Shh. It isn't your fault. It wasn't fair for me to suddenly ask so much of you. But things are different now. And doubt is a luxury we can't afford anymore, sweetie. You have more power than you realize. Don't think. And don't worry. If the time comes, you'll know what to do. It's in your blood. He's not weak, you know. What? Valuing life is not weakness. Hey. Look, if you're talking about what happened in the containment unit, I had everything under control. And disregarding it is not strength. I called his bluff, sweetheart, that's all. I knew he wouldn't have it in him to actually... Next time you gamble, bet your own life! Okay, okay, okay. A rocket? Hey! Well, not that this isn't fun, but I'm gonna go look around. What do you think is going on here? You think we're on vacation? Mom and Dad's lives could be in jeopardy. Or worse, their marriage. Their marriage? So, the bad guys are trying to wreck Mom and Dad's marriage. Forget it. You're so immature. - I'm gonna go look around. - Mom said to stay hidden. I'm not gonna leave the cave. Sheesh. Cool! Cool! Roger. We are ready for launch. - Vi, Vi! - What did you do? ETA two-niner. Over. TCI clear. Condition yellow. Status norm. Not responding to IFF. IRCM reads negative. - Bob. - What? I didn't say anything. Identification, please. - Hey! Hey, Violet! Come here, look. - What? - It talks! - What? There. That one. Voice key incorrect. - "Voice key"? - Voice key incorrect. Wait a second. - What do we do? - Run! - Where are we going? - Away from here! Intruder alert. - There isn't much time. - No, there isn't. In fact, there's no time at all. - Please... - Why are you here? How can you possibly bring me lower? What more can you take away from me? Family survived the crash. - They're here on the island! - They're alive? - Helen? - Hello. You must be Mrs... - She was helping me to escape. - No. That's what I was doing. Let go of me! Let go, you lousy, lying, unfaithful creep! How could I betray the perfect woman? - Oh, you're referring to me now? - Where are the kids? - They triggered the alert. - What? - Security's in the jungle. Get going. - Our kids are in danger? If you suspected danger, why'd you bring them? They stowed away. You're not striking the proper tone. - Think they're supers? - Dash, remember what Mom said. - What? - Stop talking! - Hold it! Freeze! - Dash, run! - What? - Run! - They're supers! - Get the boy! Show yourself! Hey! Ha, ha! I'm alive. Yeah! I should've told you I was fired, I admit it. But I didn't want you to worry. You didn't want me to worry? We're running for our lives through some godforsaken jungle. You keep trying to pick a fight, but I'm just happy you're alive. I know you're there, Little Miss Disappear. You can't hide from me. - There you are. - Hey! Don't touch my sister! - How are you doing that? - I don't know! Whatever you do, don't stop! Mom! Dad! Hey! Kids. - You're all right. - You're all right. - We were so worried. - I thought I'd never see you again. I love you. - Wow. - Whoa. Time out! What have we here? Matching uniforms? Oh, no! Elastigirl? You married Elastigirl? Whoa! And got busy! It's a whole family of supers. Looks like I've hit the jackpot! Oh, this is just too good! - The ship's unique design... - There were no fatalities... Huh? Huh? Oh, come on! You gotta admit, this is cool. Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage. Throngs of screaming people! And just when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were! You mean you killed off real heroes so that you could pretend to be one? Oh, I'm real. Real enough to defeat you! And I did it without your precious gifts, your oh-so-special powers. I'll give them heroics. I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen! And when I'm old and I've had my fun, I'll sell my inventions so that everyone can be superheroes. Everyone can be super. And when everyone's super... ...no one will be. Fire at will! It's overwhelming the tanks. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I've been a lousy father. Blind to what I have. So obsessed with being undervalued - That I undervalued all of you. - Dad? Shh. Don't interrupt. So caught up in the past that I... You are my greatest adventure. And I almost missed it. I swear, I'm gonna get us out of this safely if I... Well, I think Dad has made some excellent progress today but I think it's time we wind down now. We need to get back to the mainland. I saw an aircraft hangar on my way in. Straight ahead. Where are all the guards? Go, go! Hey, every time they run, you take a shot. This is the right hangar, but I don't see any jets. - A jet's not fast enough. - What's faster than a jet? How about a rocket? - Great! I can't fly a rocket. - You don't have to. Use the coordinates from the last launch. Wait. I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now. - How do I get into the computer? - Say please. - Honey? - What? - Where is my supersuit? - What? Where is my supersuit? - I put it away. - Where? Why do you need to know? I need it! Don't you think about running off doing no derrin'-do. We've been planning this dinner for two months! - The public is in danger! - My evening's in danger! Tell me where my suit is, woman! We are talking about the greater good. "Greater good"? I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get! Run! My baby! - The supers have returned! - Is that Fironic? - Fironic? - No, Fironic has a different outfit. No, no, I'm a new superhero! I'm Syndrome! All right, stand back. Someone needs to teach this hunk of metal a few manners. Ha, ha! - Are we there yet? - We get there when we get there. How you doing, honey? Do I have to answer? Kids, strap yourselves down like I told you. Here we go, honey. Ready, Violet? Ready? Now! This is gonna be rough. Robot's in the financial district. Which exit? - Traction Avenue. - That'll take me downtown. - I take Seventh, don't I? - Don't take Seventh! - Great, we missed it. - Ask how to get there, I told you. - Traction. - That'll take me downtown. Get in the right lane! Signal! - Not Traction! - You're gonna miss it! Is everybody okay back there? - Super-duper, Dad! - Let's do that again. Wait here and stay hidden. I'm going in. While what? I watch helplessly from the sidelines? - I don't think so. - I'm asking you to wait with the kids. And I'm telling you not a chance. You're my husband. I'm with you for better or worse. I have to do this alone. - What is this to you? Playtime? - No. - So you can be Mr. Incredible again? - No! - Then what? - I'm not... - Not what? - I'm not strong enough. - This will make you stronger? - Yes. No! That's what this is? Some sort of workout? I can't lose you again! I can't. Not again. I'm not... strong enough. If we work together, you won't have to be. I don't know what'll happen. We're superheroes. What can happen? Vi! Dash! No! Violet? - Dad! - Go, go! - I'm okay, Mom. Really. - Stay here, okay? Frozone! Yeah! Bob! Hey! Syndrome's remote! The remote controls the robot! - Throw it, throw it! - Go long! Got it! Honey, take out its guns! Gotcha! Mom, I've got it! I've got the remote! A remote? A remote that controls what? The robot? It's coming back! - That wasn't right. - Give me that! We can't stop it. The only thing hard enough to penetrate it is... ...itself. It's getting closer! - It doesn't work! - Kids! It's not doing anything. - Try to buy us some time. - Try the one next to it. Honey! Wait a minute. Press that button again! - No, the other one! The first one! - First button! Got it! - It's getting closer! - Look out! - Get out of here! - We're not going anywhere. - Press the button! - Not yet! - Hang on! - What are you waiting for? A closer target! You got one shot! Everybody duck! Hey, Zone. Huh? No! Did you see that? That's the way to do it. - That's old school. - Yeah. No school like the old school. - Just like old times. Oh! - Just like old times. Yeah. Hurt then too. We've frozen all of Syndrome's assets. If he even sneezes, we'll be there with a hanky and a pair of handcuffs. The people of this country are indebted to you. Does this mean we can come out of hiding? Let the politicians figure that one out. I've been asked to assure you we'll take care of everything else. You did good, Bob. Hi, this is Kari. I have a question about Jack-Jack... Come on. We're in a limo. Hey, you're wearing your hair back? - Yeah, I just... yeah. - It looks good. - Thanks, Dad. - That was cool when you threw that car! Not as cool as you running on water. That was sweet when you snagged that bad guy with your arm and whiplashed him into the other guy. Sweet! - I'm trying to listen to messages. - It's me. Jack-Jack is fine, but weird things are happening. Jack-Jack's still fine, but I'm getting really weirded out! When are you coming back? ...aced those guys that tried to kill us! That was the best vacation ever! I love our family. I'm not fine, Mrs. Parr! Put that down! Stop it! You need to call me. I need help, Mrs... Bob, listen to this. I'm gonna call the police... Hi, this is Kari. Sorry for freaking out, but your baby has special needs. Thanks for sending a replacement. I didn't call a replacement. Shh. The baby is sleeping. You took away my future. I'm simply returning the favor. Don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. Supportive, encouraging. Everything you weren't. And in time, who knows, he might make a good sidekick. He's getting away, Bob! We have to do something now. What's happening? - Stop him! Throw something! - I might hit Jack-Jack. Throw me. Bob, throw me! No! This isn't the end of it! I will get your son, eventually. I'll get your son! Oh, no. Look at Mommy, honey. Don't look down. Mommy's got you. Everything is all right. That's my girl. Does this mean we have to move again? Oh, man. That was totally wicked! Do we have to have cheerleaders at the track meet? - What is that all about? - I always thought it was more... - Hey. - Hey. - You're, uh, Violet, right? - That's me. - See you, Vi. - You look different. I feel different. Is different okay? Hey, different is... Different is great. Would you... - Yeah? - Do you think maybe... ...you and I... - Yeah? - Do you... - Shh. I like movies. I'll buy the popcorn. Okay? A movie. There you go. Yeah. - Wait, so Friday? - Friday. - Go, Dash, go. - Run! Come on, run! Pick up the pace. Run! Move it, move it! Pace it. Slow down just a little bit. - Make it close! - Second. Close second, yeah! That's my boy! Dash, I'm so proud of you. I didn't know what the heck you wanted me to do. Behold the Underminer! I am always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon all will tremble before me! More Movie Scripts | Request a Movie Transcript Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=incredibles-the